De rires et d'air frais
by Lune Mordoree
Summary: OS. "Elle lui avait tendu la main, sûre d'elle et décidée, et il l'avait prit en croisant ses yeux noirs comme le charbon et lui avait sourit, lui qui d'habitude réservait ce geste pour ses plus proches amis."


_Bonjour à tous, c'est la première histoire que je publie ici, première fanfiction que j'écris également._

_Je l'avais écrite pour un concours, il fallait suivre le thème "de rires et d'air frais", d'où le titre. Je suis consciente qu'il est assez guimauve, j'espère qu'il vaut plaira tout de même._

_C'est un OS, donc je ne ferais pas de suite à ce texte._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et votre avis, c'est toujours agréable._

Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette fille dans les années précédentes. Il la croisait parfois, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard avait à faire avec une Serdaigle ? Il restait avec son groupe et elle avec ses amis, riant aux éclats, ses longs cheveux noirs attirant son regard où qu'elle se trouve. Mais depuis cette année ça avait changé, elle avait attiré son regard et depuis il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal se révélaient particulièrement difficile pour lui. Il essayait d'éviter de la regarder tout au long de la séance, malheureusement cela se révélait difficile et il avait déjà surprit des regards interrogatifs de Daphnée.

Lorsque le professeur avait décidé de mélanger les niveaux pour éviter les discussions intempestives, il avait croisé les doigts sous sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver avec celle qui envoûtait ses pensées. La chance devait être de son côté ce jour-là, puisque lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux elle était devant elle, les joues rougies du fou-rire qu'elle venait d'avoir et les yeux pétillants.

Elle lui avait tendu la main, sûre d'elle et décidée, et il l'avait prit en croisant ses yeux noirs comme le charbon et lui avait sourit, lui qui d'habitude réservait ce geste pour ses plus proches amis.

Elle s'était présentée, petite fée innocente : Padma Patil, un prénom de fleur, emprunt de délicatesse. Comme elle.

Et son rire avait illuminé la séance. Lorsqu'ils se battaient férocement et que l'un d'entre eux finissait par être battu. Lorsqu'elle avait glissé sur une feuille sur le sol et qu'elle était tombée par terre, le souffle coupé un instant par la chute. Il s'état approché d'elle, inquiet, mais elle s'était relevée d'un geste, avant de lui lancer un sort qui l'avait surprit. Contre n'importe qui il aurait grogné, mais c'était elle, Padma, aussi s'était-il contenté à son tour de lui lancer un sort qui lui avait fait retrouver le sol. Et à nouveau son rire avait retenti.

Il avait profité de chaque seconde de cette séance, pourtant trop courte encore pour lui. Il aurait voulu la prolonger encore, que ça ne s'arrête pas. Mais la cloche avait retentie, elle lui avait sourit puis était partie rejoindre ses amis, ses longs cheveux ondulant le long de son dos. Et son rire avait longuement résonné dans son crâne lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte, le laissant dans la salle, sans elle.

Pourtant depuis elle lui souriait lorsqu'elle le croisait, un plissement discret des lèvres, qu'il lui retournait. Et les semaines passaient ainsi, il l'observait de loin, se contentait de ces rares échanges qu'elle lui offrait, ignorante de son amour.

Elle était toujours souriante, jamais en colère ou fatiguée, elle semblait toujours si heureuse, sa petite fée, qu'il avait été brisé lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il venait souvent se promener dans le parc dans la soirée, lorsque l'ambiance de la salle commune lui pesait ou qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Daphnée était venue lui parler. Elle savait qu'il aimait Padma, elle l'avait longuement écouté et avait finit par lui dire d'agir. De l'oublier ou de lui parler, mais d'arrêter ce jeu, qui allait le détruire.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que son arbre préféré était occupé, il s'était apprêté à faire demi-tour. Mais un point avait retenu son attention. Les longs cheveux noirs de celle qui occupait ses pensées. Il paraît que certains les confondaient avec sa jumelle. Cette idée lui semblait absurde. Bien sûr elles se ressemblaient, mais il y avait tellement de différences entre elles, des petits détails qui les différenciaient. C'était Elle et non sa sœur, elles étaient uniques.

Il avait hésité, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui, il était figé, les yeux fixés sur elle.

C'était ses paroles qui l'avaient sorti de ses doutes, la détresse dans sa voix qu'elle tentait de masquer par la dureté de ses paroles, les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux dans l'air frais de la soirée.

Alors il s'était assit à côté d'elle et avait entourée ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant. Sans un mot il lui avait essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et caressé ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il aimait tant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé faire, mais ils se retrouvaient ainsi, elle blottit contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Et elle avait commencé à parler, elle lui avait confié ses peurs, sur la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, sur ses études, sur sa sœur jumelle qui semblait se détruire un peu plus chaque jour, sur ses parents qui se disputaient. Il l'avait calmée, rassurée et s'était tu lorsqu'elle avait semblé vouloir reprendre la parole.

Alors elle lui avait confié ses joies ses raisons pour se lever chaque jour et continuer à sourire. La protection qu'offrait Poudlard contre la guerre, ses amis qui l'entouraient, sa famille, avec sa sœur jumelle et ses petits frères turbulents. Les sourires qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils se croisaient. A ces mots son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort, il craignait qu'elle ne l'entende mais elle avait continué à parler alors que le vent venait faire tourbillonner ses cheveux.

Et elle avait continué, en lui confiant ses espoirs. La réussite aux examens, la fin de la guerre, l'absence de divorce de ses parents. Et qu'enfin le conflit entre les maisons se termine, pour qu'elle puisse oser lui parler au lieu de simplement lui sourire, pour qu'elle puisse l'observer sans craindre la réaction de ses proches, pour qu'elle puisse enfin avoir le courage de l'embrasser. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés sur ses derniers mots, et doucement ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, les yeux noirs dans les yeux bruns. Doucement il remonta sa main le long de ses cheveux pour la poser délicatement sur sa nuque, et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, encore et encore, incapable de se séparer. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation et chacun délivra ses secrets à l'autre. Sans oublier de s'embrasser régulièrement.

Ils se promirent de rester discrets, tandis que dans l'air frais de la nuit le rire de la belle indienne retentissait, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rougies par les baisers.

Quelques mois plus tard, en période de révision des examens, le rire d'une fée retentissait dans le parc, dévoilant sa propriétaire, une Serdaigle blottie dans les bras d'un Serpentard. Nul ne sait si le vent frais avait diffusé la nouvelle ou si simplement ils avaient été surpris par un élève, mais la rumeur s'était répandue à travers les couloirs de l'école quelques jours auparavant. Padma Patil et Théodore Nott étaient ensemble.

Alors simplement elle avait rit et l'avait embrassé au milieu de la grande salle, devant les regards surpris des élèves. Et il l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers sa table, l'avait reprit dans ses bras, et après un court baiser avait murmuré quelques mots à son oreille.

**- Je t'aime ma petite fée.**

_Et voilà, texte terminé, si vous avez envie de me laisser une review j'en serais ravie._


End file.
